


Railway Tracks

by Orcux



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gloves are a must, M/M, Waiting for trains, Winter, don't take me seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcux/pseuds/Orcux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the winter festival, Kise and Kuroko wait for the train to arrive. KiKuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Railway Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Still freezing from the weather, is this really global warming

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Look look, it's snow!"

Kuroko's gaze flickered to the overexcited blonde whose golden eyes were sparkling with wonder, as the first of the pure white flakes fluttered down softly. It sent an icy, tingling sensation down on his exposed neck and he pulled his muffler up unconsciously, burying himself in the warmth.

How he wished he had brought his gloves.

"It's really starting to come down…" Kise sighed softly, contentment lacing his tone. At Kuroko's long silence, Kise glanced towards him momentarily, eyes flickering with understanding, and before Kuroko could do anything more than stare, his icy cold fingers met the warmer, woolen texture of Kise's gloves. Kise wrapped his hand in his own and smiled gently at him, all signs of his childishness evaporating like the rising steam in frosty sky. "I should have brought some gloves for you, Kurokocchi," he sighed remorsefully, before perking up. "Do you want to borrow mine?"

Kuroko shook his head silently. If he borrowed Kise's gloves, there was no doubt he would feel warmer, but the blonde would be the one to suffer. Besides, the feeling of their intertwined hands felt pleasantly warm.

Kise pouted and, momentarily loosening his grip on Kuroko's hand, took off his gloves before stuffing them into his jacket pocket. Kuroko's curious gaze followed this unexpected action. "If you're not wearing gloves, I'm not going to wear any either!" Kise declared, before taking his hand once again. His fingertips tingled where they met, and his fingers curled, intertwining themselves with Kise's longer, slender ones. It was horrible logic, one that only Kise could think up, but he felt a flutter of warmth and gratitude in his chest.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke up softly, gazing at the winding metal tracks. His breath formed puffs of wintery air, and he let out a puff of warm air between his lips, watching absently as it condensed immediately in the freezing air around him, forming a foggy shroud around him. "When do you think the next train will arrive?"

A smile tugged at Kise's lips, and he knew that Kise was delighted that he was beginning to make conversation. "Hmm, there's usually a train that arrives every hour…" He paused and thought for a while, before shrugging. "But around this time of the year, I guess it's only natural that they'll run late."

Kuroko fell silent again, the thought of staying here for another hour or more making him feel even colder. He shivered inconspicuously, his grip on Kise's hand tightening. He felt Kise squeeze his hand back in response, and he smiled softly.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, precious moments like these.

The silence was broken just a few seconds later with the slight rattling of the tracks in the distance. Kise looked up to see the bright headlight of the approaching train, and he perked up, pulling Kuroko up with him as he jumped up excitedly. "Ah, the train's coming!"

Kuroko blinked, shielding his unaccustomed eyes from the glaring light. "There's no need to pull me up like that, Kise-kun," he said blandly, while Kise shot him an embarrassed smile.

"Ahaha, sorry Kurokocchi…"

That day, the weather forecaster reported an onslaught of chilly winds and heavy snow, but the strange but pleasant warmth in Kuroko's chest refused to freeze over.


End file.
